LOVE
'LOVE '''is the tenth episode of Glee: The New Touch, and the second episode of the second part of the series. It will be released on November 23, 2013. Plot Love is in the air at Woodsville. Relationships grow and start. Sam seeks advive from Kyle, and starts feeling insecure about his relationship with Kat. Shan is jealous at Grady and Lisa. Leni attempts to get Kyle, and Iris feels lonely amidst all the growing relationships. Lucas tries to talk back to Brandon, while the new teacher, Ren, starts having feelings for Principal Bell. Episode -Samuel walked down the hallways, lost in his thoughts.- “''So Kat and I are getting serious. I`ve never ever kissed a girl before, never felt something for a girl before, I`m totally new at this, but she is expierenced. I don`t know- maybe we had sex too soon… maybe she`s kinda rushing things up, I`m not gonna say I don`t like her, but I wish I could also get involved with her romantically and sexually, you know? Maybe Kyle knows how to deal with her.” '' -Sam kept on walking, and passed by Leni and Kat, who were talking by the lockers, and Kat winked at him.- “He`s so hot.” Kat said, while Leni giggled. “Girl, I owe you one, Sam is amazing at sex, never had it so good.” -Leni laughed.- “Well, if you say you do…” “Kyle?” “Em, yeah. Sorry, I know he`s your ex, I just wanted to know if everything`s okay if I date him, you know? Sorry…” “Girl, it`s totally okay. I`m way over him. For a long time. He`s a great guy, I can help you get him if you want to.” “Wait, really?” “Yeah, girls help each other right? And I owe you one.” -Leni smiled.- “Thanks, thanks, thanks!” She said. “I have an idea, what if you and I do a song at glee club to get our boys attention?” Kat asked her. “Yeah, totally.” -Kat smiles as she started walking down the hallways with Leni.- “''Wait `till you`re announced, we`ve not yet lost all our graces, the hounds will stay in chains, look upon your greatness, that you`ll send the call out, send the call out, send the call out, send the call out.” Leni and Kat both sang together. “''Call all the ladies out, they`re in their finery, a hundred jewels on throats, a hundred jewels on teeth, now bring my boys in, their skin craters like the moon, the moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room.” Kat sang, as she did some movements with her arms on the choir room. “''Dancin` around the lies we tell, dancin` around the big eyes as well, even the comatose they don`t dance and tell.” Leni sang, while she stared at Kyle. “''We live in cities, you`ve never seen on screen, not very pretty but we sure know how to run free, living in ruins of the palace within my dreams, and you know, we`re on each other`s team.”'' Kat and Leni both sang together. -Kat and Leni were now on a car driving through the road. Leni was driving while Kat took her hand out on the window.- “''I`m kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there.”'' Kat sang. “''So all the cups got broke shards beneath our feet but it wasn’t my fault, and everyone`s competing for a love they won`t receive, `cause what this palace wants is release.”'' Leni sang, while driving. -Leni and Kat were again performing at glee clubs classroom.- “''We live in cities, you`ve never seen on screen, not very pretty but we sure know how to run free, living in ruins of the palace within my dreams, and you know, we`re on each other`s team.”'' Leni and Kat both performed together “''I`m kind of over getting told to throw my hands up in the air, so there.”'' Leni sang. “''I`m kind of older than I was when I reveled without a care, so there.”'' Kat sang. “''We live in cities, you`ve never seen on screen, not very pretty but we sure know how to run free, living in ruins of the palace within my dreams, and you know, we`re on each other`s team. We`re on each other`s team. And you know we`re on each other`s team, and you know, and you know, and you know.”'' Kat and Leni ended their performance, to a big round of applause from glee club, specially from Kyle and Sam. Leni and Kat smiled and shared a hug. -Ren entered Principal Bell`s office. Principal Bell was wearing her big glasses while typing something on a computer. She stared at Ren and smiled.- “You wanted a word with me, Principal?” Ren asked her. “Oh, please, take a seat Ren.” Bell said, as Ren sat in front of her. “So, how`s your first week at school going?” Bell asked him. “It`s okay.” “I heard some students were being…. Tough on you.” -Ren stared at the ground.- “Yes. Some students were mocking me…. Because of my physical appearance.” -Bell leaned forward on her desk.- “Look, Ren, bullying is something that will not be tolerated on this school, eiter to teachers or students, bullying is not tolerated, okay? Those kids, you know how they are, just ignore them, or impose your authority towards them, be strong against them, and they won`t mock you again.” -Ren nodded, and smiled a bit.- “I will, principal.” -Bell smiled as she started chewing a strawberry candy.- “Say it again. You won`t-“ “I won`t let those students mock me ever again.” Ren said, not with much attitude. “Say it again.” “I won`t let those students mock me ever again!” Ren said, louder. “That`s the attitude I like!” Bell yelled, as she highed five with Ren. -Shan and Grady were having lunch together at school.- “Still, the movie really creeped me out.” Shan said, “wanna hang out again next weekend?” “Em, sorry, I can`t this weekend. Lisa invited me to her place again.” -Shan nodded.- “It`s okay, it`s okay.” She lied. -Lisa suddenly sat on their table.- “Hey, cuteypie.” Lisa said to Grady. “I guess I should leave you guys alone.” Shan said, as she stood up, but wasn`t noticed by Grady or Lisa as they cheerfully talked between each other. “''My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel, of that I`m sure, he smiled me at the subway, he was with another girl, but I won`t loose no sleep on that `cause I got a plan.” '' -Shan continued staring at Grady and Lisa cheerfully talking to each other as she sat alone on a table.- “''You`re beautiful, you`re beautiful, you`re beautiful, it`s true. I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don`t know what to do, `cause I`ll never be with you.” '' -Shan now walked lonely through a crowded hallway, and spotted Lisa and Grady happily talking to each other.- “''Yes he caught my eye, as I walked on by. He could see from my face that I was flying high, and I don`t think that I`ll see him again, but we shared a moment that will last till the end.” '' -Shan was taking a shower, her face pale as water poured around her.- “''You`re beautiful , you`re beautiful, you`re beautiful, it`s true. I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don`t know what to do, `cause I`ll never be with you.” '' -Shan was now at glee club, everyone laughing and having a good time, except her, who stared at Grady.- “You`re beautiful, you`re beautiful, you`re beautiful it`s true. There must be an angel with a smile on his face, when he thought up that I should be with you. But it`s time to face the truth, I`ll never be with you.” -The bell rang and glee club ended as everyone left the class but Shan remained there, pale, and cried.- -Ula and walked down the hallways and passed by Kyle. They both stared at each other and Ula want on and grabbed him by the shoulders.- “Now listen to me, pretty boy, do you like Leni?” “Em, what?” Kyle asked, shoked. “I said, do you like Valencia Torres, pretty boy?” “Em, wait, wait, hold me off.” -Ula let go of Kyle.- “I noticed how you stare at her, you can`t deny there`s chemistry between you two, now tell me, do you like Valencia?” “I do, I do! Okay? I`m judt dying to ask her out for a while already, I just don`t know how.” -Ula smiled.- “I knew you did. Well, I`ll say, do a song for her, at glee club.” “Really?” “Yeah, do something romantic for her, publicly express your love for her, and you`ll get her.” “Are you sure?” “Trust me, Leni`s my best friend. Now, I gotta go more important things to do, slut.” Ula said, and walked away, leaving Kyle confused. -Glee club was again at class, thinking on numbers for regionals, when Kyle entered the class.- “Sorry I`m late, Nick, I`ve been preparing something for today.” Kyle said, as he walked in with his guitar and took a seat in front of the class. “Is it okay if I do a song, Nick?” “Go ahead, Kyle.” Nick said, intrigued. “Okay, this is for someone special here, I`m just tired of keeping this for myself.” Kyle said, staring at Leni as he started playing his guitar. “''It`s a little bit funny, this feeling inside, I`m not one of those who can easily hide, I don`t have much money, but boy if I did, I`d buy you a big house where we both can live.”'' Kyle sang, staring at Leni, while Leni blushed and smiled. “''If I was a sculptor, but then again, no, or a man who makes up positions in a travelling show, I know it`s not much but it`s the best I can do, my gift is my song, and this one`s for you. And you can tell everybody, this is your song, I know it`s quite simple, but now that it`s done, I hope you don`t mind, I hope you don`t mind that I put up in words, how wonderful life is while you`re in the world.”'' -Kyle sang with enthusiasm the song, captivating everyone at glee club.- “''So excuse me forgetting but these things I do, you see I`ve forgotten if they`re green or blue. Anyway the thing is what I really mean, your are the sweetest eyes, I`ve ever seen. And you can tell everybody, this is your song, I know it`s quite simple, but now that it`s done, I hope you don`t mind, I hope you don`t mind that I put up in words, how wonderful life is while you`re in the world.”'' -Kyle sang with deep power on his love, always staring at Leni. Ula smiled at the scene, and everyone sang along Kyle.- “''I hope you don`t mind, I hope you don`t mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is while you`re in the world.” '' -Kyle ended the song to a great round of applause from glee club, and he stood up.- “Leni, would you go out on a date with me?” Kyle asked her, as she blushed and smiled. “Yes, yes, of course yes!” Leni shireked, and everyone clapped as Kyle and Leni hugged. -Kyle was approached by Sam at lunch.- “Hey, Kyle.” “Hey man.” “You know, I hope everything`s okay I`m dating Kat.” “Yeah, of course man, no problem, that girl`s the past.” “You know, I just wanted to ask if she was the same with you…” “You mean, wanting to rush things with sex a lot?” -Sam nodded.- “Yep. That`s Kat.” “Isn`t there anything else I can do?” “Try talking to her about your past, you know, maybe you can relate with something.” -Sam nodded.- “Thanks, Kyle.” -Sam and Kat were kissing on Kat`s bed, and Sam pulled away.- “What? Is everything okay? Am I doing it wrong?” Kat asked him. “No, no, it`s just that, you know, I wanted to get to know more about you.” Sam told her. “Well, there`s actually not much about me. I`m just a cheerleader.” “Nobody`s just a cheerleader…. Who`s that?” Sam asked, signaling a picture of a young man on Kat`s bed table. “Oh, that was my brother, Marcin.” Kat said, softly. “Do you think I can meet him?” -Kat stared down.- “No. He passed away some years ago.” “Sorry to hear that.” “Do you also have family that`s gone?” -Sam nodded.- “My parents… they are both gone. They were both…… killers.” -Kat had an expression of shock on her face.- “I know, I know, I`m so much ashamed of them that I don`t even use their last name, that`s the reason for the X. I try to be as distant from them as possible, but they both were given the death penalty not long ago…. I just hate them, both…. They were still my parents, I just hope they never were, and it`s so difficult to explain people this that they will think I`m also a killer… I can`t tell anyone…” “I know you are not a killer, Sam. You are yourself, you are not your parents. That`s what I care about.” -Sam smiled.- “All this time, I thought you were so different, s much like the other cheerleaders.” “Most of the time, yeah, I am, but, actuallt, this is the true Kat.” -Sam smiled and stroked her hair.- “I love you.” -Sam and Kat kissed.- -Iris was walking through the hallways with the rest of the cheerleaders, all talking about their relationships.- “Guys, Sam is actually a great guy, not like Kyle, he may be creepy but he`s really, really hot and good at bed.” Kat said. “Yeah, I`ve been hanging around with Sean, such a great kisser, and guys, it`s starting to get serious.” Lexie said, while the rest started gossiping about their relationships and Iris remained silent and she stared at Leni and Kyle, who were happily talking to each other, at Amy and Nick, who were having a cup of coffee, at Grady and Lisa. “''Ugh, I`m tired of all this relationships around me. Everyone`s so in love and so happy and I feel stuck her. I hate relationships, I don`t know why everyone has to be with someone so fast, like dude, slow down. But you know what, being single is actually great, I`m proud of being single.”'' Iris thought. “''I`m not waitin` around for a man to save me, don`t depend on a guy to validate me, no no.”'' Iris started singing as she walked through the hallways. “''I don`t need to be anyone`s baby, no I don`t need another half to make me whole. Make your move if you want doesn`t mean I will not, I`m free to make my mind up you either got it or you don`t.” '' -Iris was putting on makeup and staring at her reflection on the mirror at her bathroom.- “''This is my single status, my declaration of independence, there`s no way I`m trading places, right now a star`s in the ascendant. I`m single, right now, that`s how I want to be, I`m single, right now, that`s how I want to be.” '' -Iris was on class, staring at the boys around her.- “''Don`t need to be on anybody`s arm to look good, I`m not saying I won`t like to fall in love, `cause I would, I`m not gonna get hooked up `cause you just say I should, I`m gonna wait so sorry if you misunderstood.”'' -Iris now walked on the hallways admist all the relationships.- “''This is my current single status, my declaration of independence, there`s no way I`m trading places, right now a star`s in the ascendant. I`m single, right now, that`s how I want to be, I`m single, right now, that`s how I want to be.” '' -Iris now sang the song at glee club, particularly staring at Leni and Kyle and Sam and Kat.- “''Everything in it`s right time, everything in it`s right place, I know I`ll settle one day, but till then I like it this way. Make your move if you want doesn`t mean I will or won`t, I`m free to make my mind up you either got it or you don`t , til then I`m single.” '' ''-''Iris now walked along the street.- “''This is my current single status, my declaration of independence, there`s no way I`m trading places, right now a star`s in the ascendant. I`m single, right now, that`s how I want to be, I`m single, right now, that`s how I want to be.” '' -Lucas was at class, bored, lost in his own thoughts.- “''You know? I haven`t talked to Brandon for a long time. He did deserved what he got, he was betraying everyone, even tough I did liked him, what he did was wrong, very wrong, but the truth is- I`m still into him, I wish I could just talk to him, explain him, just talk to him. He`s still coming to this school, but every time I see him he stares to the completely different direction, he sits alone, he`s alone almost all the time, I`m kinda feeling bad for him, I really am.” '' -Brandon was on the school`s parking lot, opening his car.- “Hey, Brandon.” He heard from behind, he turned around and saw Lucas, and completely ignored him. “You know, you can`t ignore me all the time. I know how alone you are lately, please, let me talk to you.” “You all hate me. You have reason to. The only reason I don`t attack you back is because you have reason to be angry at me. I backstabbed you all for my own good, I wish the plan had worked, but it didn`t, everything just got worse. I learned from my mistakes, so now leave me alone, okay? I don`t need you.” “Yes, you do, you are all by yourself, you need someone, what you did was not okay, but I wish we could just erase the past and start over, become friends again.” “Friends? When were we ever friends?” “Look, Brandon, all I`m asking is that we both forget the past, you bertrayed us all, and I knida betrayed you. Past is shit, let`s forget it and move on.” -Brandon shook his head.- “It`s not that easy, Lucas, and I got things to worry about at home. Yes, my life is kinda shitty right now but I don`t need you, I don`t need anyone to be happy, okay? I can take care of myself.” -Brandon entered his car and left, Lucas remained staring at the car as it drove away.- “''White lips, pale face, burnt lungs, sour taste, light`s gone, day`s end struggling to pay rent, long nights, strange men.”'' Lucas sang. -Lucas was now at school, and Brandon was having lunch by his own, Lucas approached him with his guitar, singing.- “''And they say, he`s in the class A-team, been this way since eighteen, but lately, his face seems slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries. And they scream the worst things in life come free to us, `cause we`re all under the upper hand, goes mad for a couple grams, and he won`t want to go outside, tonight. And in a pipe he`ll fly to the motherland, and sell love to another man, it`s too cold outside, for angels to fly, angels to fly.”'' -Brandon coldy stared at him and walked away, but Lucas followed him through the hallways, still singing.- “''Ripped gloves, raincoat, tried to swim, and stay afloat, dry house, wet clothes, loose change bank note, weary-eyed, dry coat, call girl, no phone. And they say, he`s in the class A-team, been this way since eighteen, but lately, his face seems slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries. And they scream the worst things in life come free to us, `cause we`re all under the upper hand, goes mad for a couple grams, and he won`t want to go outside, tonight. And in a pipe he`ll fly to the motherland, and sell love to another man, it`s too cold outside, for angels to fly, an angel will die, covered in white, closed eyes and hoping for a better life, this time we`ll fade out tonight straight down the line.” '' -Brandon ran way from Lucas outside the school, and Lucas followed him into a deserted area outside.- “''And they say, he`s in the class A-team, been this way since eighteen, but lately, his face seems slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries. And they scream the worst things in life come free to us, `cause we`re all under the upper hand, goes mad for a couple grams, and he won`t want to go outside, tonight. And in a pipe he`ll fly to the motherland, and sell love to another man, it`s too cold outside, for angels to fly, angels to fly, to fly, fly, for angels to fly, to fly, to fly or angels will die.” '' ''-''Lucas ended the song, with Brandon staring at him.- “Brandon, please give me a second chance. Let`s erase the past, let me help you.” -Brandon shook his head.- “I don`t need your help, Lucas, I told you already.” “At least, let`s erase the past, you need someone, okay?” -Brandon remained silent for a while, and he then nodded.- “Okay.” -Sam was talking to Kat on her bed, as she talked he sang: “''We`ll do it all, everything, on our own. We don`t need anything, or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world?” '' ''-''Shan stared at Grady and Lisa talking to each other, as a tear fell down her face.- “''I don`t quite know how to say how I feel. Those three words are said too much, they`re not enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world?” '' -Lucas and Brandon were walking together back to school.- “''Forget what we`re told, before we get too old, show me a garden that`s bursting into life. Let`s waste time, chasing cars, around our heads. I need your grace to remind me, to find my own.”'' Lucas sang. -Kyle and Leni were on a date together having dinner.- “''If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me, and just forget the world? Forget what we`re told, before we get too old, show me a garden that`s bursting into life. All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they`re all I can see.”'' Kyle sang. -Sam, Shan, Lucas and Kyle were all on a stage, and sang together.- “''If I lay here, If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?” '' -Sam and Kat hold hands on Kat`s room.- -Kyle and Leni hold hands on the restaurant.- -Shan kept on staring at Grady and Lisa.- -Lucas and Brandon hold hands as they entered back school.- Songs Cast Absent Main Cast Member *'Jessica Lange '''as Miriam Gelossa Guest Stars *'Hayden Pannettiere 'as Lexie Hope *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Zooey Deschanel 'as Abigail Bell *'Pamela Chan 'as Lisa Wong *'Mila Kunis '''as Amy Little Polls What do you think of the episode? I loved it I liked it It was okay Meh It sucked Which was your favorite song? Team You`re Beatiful Your Song Single The A Team Chasing Cars Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes